The End Of You, Beginning of Me
by Forever-Forgotten-Forsaken0518
Summary: After four years of horrible events Natsu realizes that there is no way he can keep going on as he was before. Deciding to return home under and alias, will anybody realize why he's familiar? Will his family findout who "Alphonze D. Hellbound" trully is? Read to find out. First Fanfiction. Slow updates except first five posts. All prewritin before first post.
1. Author's Note

Hey Forever-Forgotten-Forsaken0518 here just wanted to give a warning I will write as much as I can but It will probably be one chapter a week. I'll keep you posted on if this is a realistic goal or not. If there is a change or something happens that deters this I will try to notify you.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or contribute to Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved solely for Hiro Mashima.**


	2. Prologue

_The end of you, beginning of me: Prologue_

The scenery was really quite a beautiful sight there was a grove in the center of a forest. In the grove there was a field of thornless roses. However it was disrupted as an ear piercing scream tore through the air.

A body with pink hair was thrown roughly threw the clearing. All the sudden the person with pink hair stood up blood oozing from his mouth that was now torn halfway through his right cheek. A shadowy figure stood in front of the pink haired male. "Well well well look what we have here." The pink haired male muttered something the figure couldn't hear. The figure bent down and said in a sickly sweet voice "Come on Natsu you are gonna have to speak up." Once a again Natsu mutters something. The figure barely heard him. As they kick him in the side they yell "You have to speak up." Natsu had enough and bolts up and yells "Piss off." As natsu pulls back a fist the figure murmurs in natsu's ear " To slow." Trying to the think quickly while becoming extremely light headed he thinks 'come on... wait I got it' quickly sucking in a huge amount of air roars "Fire dragon's roar." The tear on his cheek instantly cauterized. He kept his roar going hoping his guild would realize something was wrong. However what natsu failed to notice is the figure appearing behind him. A quick chop rendered him unconscious.

The figure removes the hood that was attached to the cloak that specialized in making the user turn into a physical shadow. It reveals it to be a female the only features you can see due to the cloak is her pitch black hair. The female mutters under her breath while pulling out communication lacrima instantly you can hear a gruff male voice "So I take it was a success." The female mutters again before speaking up "Yes I have the target." The voice hurriedly exclaimed "Hurry back, I can't wait with my new toy." The woman replies in a disgusted tone "Yes Master." Turning to Natsu she mutters "I just hope he can survive the "fun"". Quickly picking him up she heads back to her guild named The Reborn.


	3. The Release

_The end of you, But the beginning of me: Chapter 1_

4 years later

In a building that resembled that of a brocken down castle a ear piercing scream could be heard. This building was known as The Reborn's guild hall. In a large room you can see tables and benches filled with guild members. The main topic of the guild was if the male formerly known as Natsu Dragneel currently known as subject 77.

They had him in a room in the basement that could only be called the closest thing to hell on earthland. However the current topic was about how "today they would finally break this beast." The subject was directly below the room in which the main hub of the guild is. The air was soon filled with ear piercing scream after scream. The guild soon heard the master talk through his telepathy magic "Bring in subject 80." The nearest people to the stairs ran down to grab subject 80 from their cell and take them to the torture room. Soon sobs and please of the Master to not do something filled the air. A few members felt sorrow for what was to come where as some got sick demented smiles plastered to there faces. They could be heard cheering "Do it. Do it. Do it." Moments later absolute silence filled the air as members wondered if they broke the" beast."

The silence didn't last long as a ear piercing roar filled the air that would put a dragon to shame. Soon screams of terror filled the air from familiar voices but not the one they were expecting. A sudden burst of magical energy could be felt that put them all at uneas seconds later immense heat could be felt to the point their clothes started to melt and parts of the building to melt or burst into flames. Soon a figure emerged from the stairwell cloaked in flames of a dark black with glowing red eyes. The mages all stood up and jumped back from the figure in the stairwell. They readied their magic and nodded towards one another and released their magic. The figure held up a clawed hand and in a sickly sweet and raspy voice said "Naughty!" Some of the mages had a good feeling on what was to happen. The black flames swirled around the clawed hand till it looked like they were dancing. Finally the magic collides with the flame covered hand and instantly is dispersed.

Many mages decided to try to flee as fast as possible. Walls of flame barred their way. A voice spoke from directly behind the group and says "Did you really think that I'd let you leave yet?" Members started to beg for mercy. The figure cackled as if they had heard a joke. "Ah don't worry I'm gonna let you live but with some... improvements." Screams of absolute pain soon filled the air. Hours later the screams finally ceased. The figures magic died down as he sets the last member down. Deciding to get clothes the figure walks to the second floor where the dorm was. He stopped at the first door on the right. They then melted the lock on the door and was in luck it was a males room. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes and a red hooded cloak walked out of the room. Soon the figure went to the masters office and called the Ruin knights.

5 hours later

A platoon of Ruin knights arrived out side of the building. They got a tip that said "There is a group of dark guild members a hour south of crocus. Please send Ruin knights for them to pick up the members. Sorry for the inconvenience." Soon the figure appeared out of the guild hall through the front doors and said "Are you going to stand around or are you going to come get the members?" The Ruin knights pulled out their lances and was ready for any sudden movement. The figure says in a anoyed tone "Really I just took out 50 dark mages at least rank A and the master at least S by my self and I'm the one with weapons pointed at?" Nobody moved finally the figure says "Nothing ever changes. Well next time when I help I won't call and just let them bleed out." Shortly after a Ruin knight steps forward and says "You can't blame us first we get a shady tip now a completely cloaked figure emerges from the the same building we are supposed to search." The figure turns to the knight and says in a slightly happy voice "Ah Mest I didn't see you there how are you?" The knight looks confused. "Who are you? Only fairy tail members know that name besides the old council." The figure suddenly says "If you dont want to collect the mages why did you come because they are probably about dead now." This statement earns shocked a look from the knight. Finally moving into action the leader commands the knights to collect the mages. "Before you go if you want answers about who I am I'll talk but only to Mest and the leader of the platoon." Getting the knights into action the comader soon turns to the figure and says "I'm the platoon leader, my name is Lahar. Whats yours?" The figure turns to Mest and says to him "I'm hurt you dont remember me? Damn I must not be memorable." As he mutters the last part which Mest barely hears. Mest soon says as tears collect in the corner of his eyes "I i is that you natsu?" The figure turns to him and in a happier voice says "Long time no see."


	4. Turmoil

_The end of you, But the beginning of me Chapter 2: Previously, Mest soon says as tears collect in the corner of his eyes "I i is that you natsu?". The figure turns to him and in a happier voice says "Long time no see."_

Now

Mest curiously gazes at Natsu finally decides to say " Where have you been? Everyone in fairy tail has been looking for you. Even some of the council." Natsu looks at him in a sarcastic voice " You know the usual. Getting tortured here and tortured there." Lahar speakes up for the first time besides introducing himself "If your hurt we can get a medic over here." Natsu looks at him and says " I'm good". Lahar reaches for him as he says " If you were really tortured let us see so we can make sure you are really ok". A hiss with a low growl soon permeates through the air. " Fine I'll let you see just don't touch me." As Lahar and Mest look stunned by what just happened Natsu starts taking off the cloak.

They stay silent as looks of pity and slight disgust are planted on there faces. However they quickly realise that all they can see so far is his face, hair, hands, slight bit of forearm, and feet. Quickly realizing that if the little bit is that bad maybe they don't want to see it all. Steeling there nerves knowing they are going to need to give a detailed report. His hands looked as if they went through a wood chipper meaning they were torn and cut from the tips of the fingers to the palm of the hand. Cuts and gouges on the back of the hand. His feet had slices from the toes to the heel and torn skin still trying to heal. The most noticeable things were the fact that several toenails were gone and that there was a hole threw the center of each foot. The holes had healed in the sense that they were cauterized from what looked like the inside. His face was pretty bad. He had a tear threw his cheek and had scars running from each temple to the bottom of his nose. Each eye was different then his normal black iris. His right eye was blood red with a gold iris and white pupil and the other one was what looked like a mechanical eye. It was metallic and had a centimeter deep hole that was then filled with a red iris. His hair instead of his rose pink *cough* salmon*cough was red with black tips a strip of blonde and only a strip of pink. They notice this because he once was prideful for having pink hair. Deciding to only take off his shirt and slowly roll up his pant legs. They instantly notice how he is extremely buff even though he was tortured. Along with being buff he was skinny to the point of seeing bone trying to stick out of his skin. His chest is covered in old and fresh lacerations. As he bends over to roll up his pant legs they see lacerations covering his back. However what they saw next made them want to hurl. His skin on his spine was sliced down and pulled away to prevent healing. The skin was stapled and sown down so it wouldn't go back to place and properly heal. His legs were covered in lacerations and tears.

One thought ran through both of there minds as he finished taking off his clothes. 'How the hell is he still alive.'

He looked at them and says in a emotionless voice " Well? What next?" They look at each other and seem to come to and agreement. "We would like to help you heal as much as we can. However the injury on your spine will hurt to get to the point where it'll heal." Lahar states. Turning to him Natsu asks in a confused tone "What injury on my spine?". Looking at each other and asking at the same time " The cut on your spine thats has staples and stitches holding the skin back so it can't properly heal. Did you not know?". "Hhhmmmm. Oh that one well I got used to it I've had it for about four and a half years.". Looking at the wound again they realise how old the skin looks around the wound. They decide to ask "Would you be willing to have someone look at your wounds?". Natsu thinks for a moment "Yes as long as it's Porlyusica. Fairy Tail's unofficial healer. Can you go ask Master Makarov if you could have her meet somewhere. Just make sure she doesn't know who needs her until she is on her way and make sure not to tell any of the Fairy Tail members either.". They look at each other and have a confused expression without giving them a chance to ask he states "I'm planning on returning soon just... I need some time and I'll probably always where a cloak around them. Judging from your responses I would rather them not see me.". Mest looks towards Lahar as if asking if he could go ask now. Lahar turns to Mest "Go. Go ask Makarov if you can see a lady named Porlyusica. Say that an old friend of hers needs help.". Not waiting even a minute Mest teleports directly outside of the Fairy Tail guild


	5. Desperation

_The end of you, But the beginning of me: chapter 3:_

Mest instantly runs into the guild looking for Makarov. Not seeing him he runs up to the barmaid."Your Mira right?" Mest breaths out while panting. "Yea. You are?" She asks. He ignores her question and manages to say "I need to see Makarov. Now." She looks at him then the clock stating "He's in a meeting you'll have to wait." The conversation manages to get most of the guilds attention. Looking at her with a look of desperation he yells "I don't care if he's in a meeting now. I need to speak with him now." Finally drawing everyone's attention they all look at him suspiciously. She looks on with a menacing aura and says in a sweet voice "You'll need to wait." Finally fed up with her he states in an angry but begging tone "Please just get him my friend is severely hurt. I need to speak with him." Hearing his desperation she says "Fine I'll go get him just wait here a minute." He looks like he is about to object but decides to just say " Ok. Please just hurry." Pacing back in forth he is getting anxious. Finally after ten minutes he yells" What the hell is taking so long." People start to murmur things about 'who is he' 'who does he think he is demanding to speak to master'. A minute later a red head steps up and tries to get his attention but he keeps pacing back and forth staring down the hallway Mira went down. Having enough of being ignored she steps foreword and tries to grab his shoulder. He jumps at being touched. Finally about to rip into him for ignoring her he disappears and reappears a few feet away. He instantly starts pacing back and forth again. Master Makarov finally appears down the hallway he doesn't even get past the doorway before Mest is next to him. Makarov looks up in surprise and says "Ah Mest how are you." however he is ignored. Mest instantly asks "I need to find a woman named Porlyusica a old friend of hers sent me. He needs help but he past out before I could ask where she lives." Hearing the desperation in his voice Makarov instantly looks for Jet finding him he tells him "Go get Porlyusica. Make sure she has her healing bag." Before he leaves Mest says "Make sure she brings a lot of supplies. She'll need them." With thats said Jet takes off to go get Porlyusica. Seeing this Makarov turns to Mest and says in a kind tone "Is there anything else you need." Mest thinks for a minute and is about to say no but he remembers Natsu's wounds. Instantly turning green he moans out "Bucket." Confused for a moment he realizes what he meant about to ask for someone to get a bucket, Mira pops up with one. Seeing Makarov's confused face she gives Mest the bucket and says "I heard him and understood so I grabbed a bucket as soon as I could." Seeing Mest instantly throw up he questioned what happened as soon as he stopped throwing up. Realizing he would have to say at least something he prayed Natsu wouldn't kill him. "The friend that needs help has been missing for five years. We found him today outside a dark guild he beat and managed to get out. All after being tortured for five years." Shivering at the disgusting scene that happened he says in a quiet but somewhat disgusted tone "He was covered in wounds and honestly I don't know how he is alive." Hearing absolute silence he looks up and sees the whole guild looking at him with sorrowful and pitying gazes. He thinks in his heads 'If only you knew who this was'. Makarov finally says "So is that why you need Porlyusica and told her to bring lots of supplies?" Not trusting his words Mest just nods his head. Without realizing he says his thoughts out loud "You might be able to come too. I don't know if he would mind. After all he is friends with Makarov." Makarov looks at him and starts racking his brain for old friends that haven't been seen for five years. Finally realizing who it could be his eyes widen. As he's about to say something Mest looks at him with a worried expression and asks "Did I just say that out loud." Makarov nods and asks " Can I come along? I might not be able to help but I do know pain alleviation spells." Mest looks at him with a uncertain expression. Makarov sees and decides to drag him to his office. When up in the office Makarov finally asks "It's Natsu isn't it?" Mest hesitates for a moment but Makarov sees. "I'm coming with." Mest is about to object but hears what sounds like an older lady yelling. Turning around Mest heads out the door towards the older lady. "Are you Porlyusica?" Mest asks with a bow. "Are you the stupid human that needs help?" Replying quickly he says yes. "Alright where is this friend of yours." Grabbing Makarov's hand and hers Mest prepars to teleport. About to yell at him they finally teleport. Appearing next to the dark guild he looks around. Seeing no-one he yells "Lahar, Natsu I got her plus one." There was no response. Before Porlyusica could start yelling at him Natsu and Lahar come out from behind the trees. The others not knowing its Natsu due to him putting his clothes and cloak back on start to ask "Where's Natsu?" Seeing Makarov Natsu walks up to Mest and says in a whisper "What the hell you said you were only getting Porlyusica!" Seeing what was happening and hearing a little Makarov looks at him and says with tears in his eyes "Is that you, Natsu?" Looking at him he says in a awkward voice "Hey gramps."


	6. Awkward Progression

_The end of you, But the beginning of me: chapter 4:_ _Previously Seeing what was happening and hearing a little Makarov looks at him and says with tears in his eyes "Is that you Natsu?" Looking at him he says in a awkward voice "Hey gramps."_

Now:

"So this is where you've been for the past five years?" Makarov asks with tears in his eyes. Giving him a look nobody could see Natsu replies sarcastically "No, I've been exploring fields filled with lilacs and daisies." Porlyusica intervenes with a tone that was slightly angry "He was worried brat. Treat him with respect." Taking solace in the tone he got used to hearing for the past five years he states "Ah Porlyusica I didn't see you there. How you doing old lady." Hearing his tone she responded with a confused face "Why did you seem happy to hear anger?" Looking at her and not knowing what to say replies nervously stating "I have no clue what your talking about." Deciding to get things started Natsu says "So are you hear to look me over or can I leave now?" Mest and Lahar instantly reply "NO! Your getting checked." Porlyusica and Makarov look at each other with confused expressions. Natsu says in a annoyed tone "Come on I'm fine. I lived with this for the past five years. I'll be fine." Lahar speaks "No your not. You honestly should probably be dead. I don't know how you have survived this long." Makarov and Porlyusica look stunned at this but his reply stuns them all. "Of course I'm alive I had a purpose to live in that hellhole. She is why I'm alive she is why I'm here now." Natsu murmurs the last part as he starts to silently cry. Wanting to console him Makarov goes to reach a reassuring hand on his sholder. Before it can touch hime Natsu freezes and jumps away from the hand. "Don't touch me. How many times do I have to tell people." Looking hurt Makarov goes to speak but Porlyusica cuts him off. "How would you respond to being touched after five years of torture?" Porlyusica states in a sad tone. Realizing his mistake apologizes to Natsu numerous times. "It's ok just give me some-" Natsu starts but soon collapses. He murmurs in a tired tone "Guess being not moving except for writhing in pain for five years then being extremely active will do this to a body." As he's about to land on his face Porlyusica grabs hold of him and lifts him to the best of her abilities. "Makarov give me a hand." Before he can help Mest states "Try not to touch his back and you might want to lay him on his side instead of his back. Do you have a place to take him? He didn't want Fairy Tail to see him like he is or without a cloak on." Deciding not to question him Porlyusica ask if he can teleport them to her home. "I can try but since I don't know where you live can you tell me in detail where it is? The more detail and where abouts the more precise I can be." Mest says.

Five minutes later

Outside Porlyusica's house

"Your names Mest correct?" receiving a nod "Can you take him in and lay him on the bed next to all the supplies?" Nodding again he starts to take him in but stops and turns to Makarov "You might not want to be here for this. He didn't want anyone to see him not even Lahar, Porlyusica or I. But he was adamant on nobody from fairy tail seeing him." with that he continues on into the house.

Lahar stood next to Makarov and tells him that what Mest said was true. "I need to get back to my platoon. I'll be back as soon as I can because I'm sure you'll need help healing him. Whether its getting supplies or just staying with him while you heal him." With that said he turns and walks away. Porlyusica looks slightly disturbed by what he said because from what she gathered he was a stern and strict person showing little emotion yet here he is stating he'll be back to help. Turning around she tells Makarov to stay here she'll go take a look then tell him if he can come in. Walking in she sees that Mest had already got the cloak, shirt and the bandages from his feet and arms off. He was currently seeming to look for a cloth to cover his modesty. Turning and seeing her looking at him he asks "Um do you have something a towel or something small I can use to cover him up with after getting his pants off?" Seeing he is genuinely trying to help she goes and grabs a towel giving him the towel she turns around and states "Tell me when you have him wrapped." Doing as he was told he grabs Natsu and shimmies the pants off and wraps him in the towel. Laying him on his side he turns and says "I'm done. You can turn around." She turns around and instantly can tell this would be a long process. "I'm going to tell Makarov you guys were definitely right to tell him to go. I'll see if he can get the blue cat here. He was the closest to him I remember him calling Natsu "father". Maybe he can help him through this." Walking outside she sees Makarov close by on a tree stump half asleep. Walking over she nudges him just now realizing how late it was. "They were right you should not see this. The only one you should tell is the blue cat. Send him over as soon as possible. Make sure he won't tell anyone." Seeing he is about to protest she says "Trust me. The only reason I'm saying tell the cat is because of how close he is to him. It'll benefit Natsu having someone by his side that he can trust emensly." Turning around and starting to walk away Makarov says "Thank you." With that he returns to the guild.

Walking into the guild he goes to his office to do paperwork knowing he wouldn't get any sleep.

Next day midday

"Happy." Makarov shouts out. Hearing his name called Happy freezes. Turning to look at master with fear clearly on his face. "I only ate the fish here this time I swear I didn't eat anywhere except Lucy's. So what ever it is it isn't me." Happy quickly shouts out. "What are you talking about? Nevermind I have a job for you." Master Makarov says. Murmurs of Happy getting a job fills the room. Seeing this he shouts to Happy "Come to my office." Seeing he wouldn't get any answers out here he flies to the office. "What do you need master?" Happy asks. "I don't need you but before I tell you what's happening you have to promise me something." Master states. "Whats the promise?" Happy asks. "That what I tell you something you can't tell anyone. Not Lucy, Wendy, not even Carla." Master says in a deadly serious voice. "Yes sir. I promise on all the fish of the world and my life I won't tell anyone." Happy says with a serious voice most didn't know he could use. "Ok good. We found Natsu but he was in worse condition then any of us thought he could ever be in. I need you to go to Porlyusica's and help her anyway she ask's meaning if she tells you to leave you leave she tells you to hold something you hold it." Master says. Bursting into tears Happy quickly says "Aye. When can I go see him." "Now if you would like." Master says with a understanding tone. Not even a split second later his doors open and Happy is zooming to the guild doors. Covered in tears a foot away from the door Erza stops him. "What's wrong Happy?" Erza asks. "Nothing is wrong. Bye." Happy quickly states. Bolting for the door again Erza trys to grab him. "Erza Stop." Master shouts. Stopping her pursuit she turns to Master along with everyone. "Now that I have you attention. No-one is to pursue him. He is taking a job that could be very important to him." Master states. "Also we will probably be gone for at least a week if not more. So don't follow him. Not only would he be upset but I will personally punish anyone who follows him." with that said master turns and walks to his office.

Arriving shortly after leaving the guild Happy bursts into the house. Seeing Porluskia he flies over to her. "What can I help with?"


End file.
